One Night
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sasuke kesal karena perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Apakah menghabiskan malam panas dengan wanita berambut merah muda di sudut ruangan dengan ditemani redupnya lampu diskotik mampu memperbaiki suasana hatinya? Atau malah sebaliknya, membuat hatinya kesal? Dan apakah Sasuke akan menerima perjodohan itu?/ SasuSaku / Rate M/ RnR?


_Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and plot belongs to Yozora \(^o^)/_

_._

_._

_ONE NIGHT_

_Rate M untuk adegan menjurus, sedikit kata-kata kasar, dan hal dewasa yang tentu tidak boleh ditiru anak-anak maupun remaja^^;_

_Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :D_

_-oOo-_

Hingar-bingar musik, dan juga kerlap-kerlip lampu disko tak mampu membuat_ mood _Uchiha Sasuke membaik. Pasalnya, ia sedang kesal dengan keputusan orang tuanya, yang dengan seenak jidat menjodohkan dirinya dengan salah satu kolega bisnis mereka. Tak ayal membuatnya langsung menuju ke diskotik setelah mendengar penuturan mereka. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin menolak. Namun, melihat raut wajah tegas dan tak menginginkan penolakan dari sang Ayah, ia memilih bungkam. _Tak apalah, membahagiakan orang tua sedikit, _batinnya.

Namun, disudut hatinya, ia masih tak rela jika hidupnya diatur-atur. Sungguh, ia sudah dewasa. Ia pria dengan usia duapuluh lima tahun. Dan kehidupannya masih saja diatur layaknya anak kecil. Bukan itu saja alasannya untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Mungkin saja, jodohnya nanti centil dan genit seperti Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang dulu dijodohkan dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Namun beruntungnya, sang kakak dengan sebuah seringaian kemenangan terukir di wajahnya, memperkenalkan kekasih yang sekarang telah dinikahinya, Inuzuka Hana. Putri sulung keluarga Inuzuka yang menguasai sektor _infirmary_ pengobatan hewan. Tentu saja ayahnya setuju karena keluarga Inuzuka merupakan salah satu kolega yang menguntungkan mereka. Dan sesungguhnya, Uchiha Sasuke benci gadis centil, genit, manja, dan selalu menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membeli hal tak berguna –menurutnya.

_Itachi sialan!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Diteguknya_ wine _berwarna _ruby _dengan perlahan-lahan. Sedikit menghangatkan tenggorokannya. Namun, tubuhnya memanas. Mengingat, dalam diskotik itu terdapat puluhan manusia yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Ia kesal, dengan segini banyaknya manusia yang berada di sekitarnya, maka sama saja dengan mereka berebut mengirup oksigen yang terasa minim. Berbagi. Ah, Sasuke tak suka untuk berbagi. Egoisme Uchiha masih melekat dalam tubuhnya, meski setengah mabuk.

Diedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan karena merasa bosan. Dan tatapan mata selegam jelaganya berhenti di sudut ruangan. Tepat menatap lurus sepasang mata ber_iris_ hijau teduh yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan. Disuatu sisi terlihat datar, tak peduli, dan kalem. Namun, disisi lain terlihat memandangnya nyalang, menantang dirinya untuk mendekat. Terbukti dari sebuah seringaian yang melekat di bibir tipis wanita itu.

Sasuke berdecih. _Hell, _baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani menantangnya dengan langsung seperti itu. Biasanya, para wanitalah yang akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Memohon-mohon padanya untuk sekedar singgah ke pelukan mereka. Sekarang, ia merasa di remehkan. Dan ia tak suka itu. Nyalinya perlahan bangkit. Tunggu saja,ia akan menguasai wanita itu malam ini. _One night stand _dengan wanita itu sepertinya cukup membuat _mood_nya sedikit membaik.

Sasuke menghampiri wanita yang mengenakan _mini dress _berwarna merah marun. Cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Wanita itu bersedekap di depan dada, menantang dengan jelas pria tampan yang sedang memandangnya datar. _Well, _sepertinya ia tak sadar sudah membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur.

"Hm…."

Hanya sebuah gumaman yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Sasuke kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke, dirinya yang menghampiri seorang wanita. Dimana biasanya para wanitalah yang menghampirinya. Menggodanya dengan tatapan nakal bahkan tak segan-segan melakukan _sex appeal _di tempat umum agar Sasuke mau berbagi kehangatan dengan mereka. Dan ini membuatnya kikuk. Kemanakah harga dirinya yang selangit itu? Apa pesona wanita berambut merah muda di hadapannya sehebat itu hingga ia bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu?

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, wanita itu dengan berani melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Mereka berada di sudut ruangan yang agak sepi. Dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

"_Good nite, Mister."_

Suara halusnya membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan. Matanya sedikit membeliak melihat kedua lengan yang dengan bebas menggelayuti lehernya.

"So-" Wanita itu mengambil jeda untuk menatap langsung mata Sasuke. "-apa yang membuat Tuan Tampan ini menghampiriku, hm?"

Sasuke hanya memandang kedua bola mata teduh yang telah menghipnotisnya untuk mendekat dengan datar. Ia malu mengakui kalau dirinya tertarik pada wanita yang masih menatapnya (sok) polos ini. Ia tak sudi mengakui kalau wanita ini memiliki pasona yang membuat _hormon _lelakinya bangkit.

"Aa," jemari lentik wanita itu mulai menyusuri paras Sasuke. "Tergoda olehku, _eh?"_

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menutup matanya menikmati belaian di wajahnya.

Belaian itu terhenti. Kembali terkait untuk bergelayut manja di leher Sasuke. Memandang nyalang pada sang _onyx _yang balik menatap datar.

Memiringkan kepalanya, wanita itu berujar. "Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku, Tuan?"

Dengan berani, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping wanita itu. Menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu wanita itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _kirei _yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Segar dan manis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan dirimu?"

Wanita itu terkekeh. Entah karena ucapan Sasuke, atau geli karena lehernya yang dijilat oleh pria itu juga. Mungkin juga karena keduanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langsung wanita yang berani menertawai dirinya. Tapi, aura menusuk yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tak mampu membuat nyali wanita itu ciut. Sebaliknya, dengan berani wanita itu membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja hitam milik Sasuke. Menampakkan dada bidang milik pria keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku?"

Perlahan, jari telunjuk wanita itu terulur. Menyentuh kening Sasuke, menurun perlahan ke hidung, dan berhenti tepat di bibir tipis pria itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menginginkanku, _ne?" _

Jemari itu terus turun, melewati leher dan berhenti di dada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu mengeratkan dekapannya. Membuat wanita itu menempel ketat di tubuhnya.

Wanita itu tertawa mendengar geraman tertahan dari mulut Sasuke. _Sesuai perkiraan, _katanya dalam hati.

Meneruskan aksinya, wanita itu perlahan mengecupi leher jenjang Sasuke. Membuat si empu mendesah akibat bibir tipis yang membelai kulit lehernya. Ia memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Yang malah membuat akses lebih luas untuk wanita itu meneruskan aksinya.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin memanas. Ditambah, alkohol masih bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan wanita itu masih asyik memainkan lehernya. Membuat nafsu lelakinya berkobar dengan cepat.

Ia menangkup kedua tangan wanita itu yang bertengger dibahunya. Meremasnya, seolah menyalurkan hasrat yang semakin menggila dalam tubuhnya.

Kembali terkekeh, wanita itu semakin melanjutkan aksinya. Ia semakin berani mengecupi sudut bibir Sasuke. Enggan beralih untuk tepat mengecup bibir tipis lelaki itu. Dan godaannya membuat Sasuke semakin menggeram. Lengan kekar itu tak lagi meremas kedua tangannya, beralih menuju pinggang dan salah satunya menyusup ke dalam helaian merah mudanya. Mengangkat kepalanya lewat jambakan pelan, dan menatap matanya dengan _onyx _yang berkilat penuh nafsu.

Kemudian, kedua bibir itu beradu dalam kecupan panas. Terbakar oleh hasrat yang menggelora. Dimulai dari kecupan. Merangkak ke kuluman, dan adu lidah tak terelakkan. Mereka berciuman panas dengan penuh gairah. Hingga setitik _saliva_ keluar dari celah bibir wanita itu.

"Mphh~"

Desahan keluar dari sang wanita. Menambah semangat sang pria untuk membelai seluruh isi mulut wanita itu. tak terhitung banyaknya titik-titik _saliva_ yang keluar dan turun menuruni dagu.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan deru nafas yang terdengar jelas. Berebut oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-paru yang terasa kosong.

Sasuke melirik ke arah wanita dalam dekapannya. Wajah wanita itu sepenuhnya memerah, dengan bibir merah alami yang terbuka, dan mata sayu. Cukup untuk menggodanya untuk segera mencicipi kenikmatan dunia.

Perlahan, wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang langsung mata Sasuke dengan tatapan menyayu.

"Kau sangat liar, Tuan."

Dan Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dengan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Berarti, wanita itu sudah bertekuk lut-

"Jangan senang dulu!"

Seruan dari wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Membuat wanita itu menyeringai.

"Karena aku bukan sembarang jalang yang bisa kau nikmati sesukamu, U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE!"

Kemudian wanita itu pergi dengan sebuah seringaian. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah bingung karena wanita itu tahu namanya, dan seenak jidat meninggalkannya.

.

.

Matahari tampak tak segan-segan memancarkan sinarnya. Menyusup melalui celah jendela, dan korden transparan di kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat pria itu mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi wajah dari terpaan sinar mentari. Pria itu kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

"Sasu-_kun! _Bangun! Ayo cepat bangun!"

Gedoran dipintunya tak ayal membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dengan malas, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pening langsung menyerang kepalanya. Efek mabuk semalam rupanya masih bereaksi.

"Sasu-_kun! _Cepat bangun! Calon istrimu akan segera tiba!" Seruan dari Ibunya masih terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun, _Kaa-san," _kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tak lama, suara debuman langkah kaki terdengar. Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya. Menghalau rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Langkah kakiknya sedikit terseok menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian, derai angin dari _shower _terdengar.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang ia kira pantas –kemeja biru dan celana _jeans_, ia turun ke lantai dasar. Tempat yang ia yakin keluarganya berada di sana. Sebenarnya ia malas. Dan masih kesal juga tidak terima akan perjodohan yang orang tuanya lakukan untuk dirinya. Namun, mengelak pun tidak mungkin karena keluarga yang dijodohkan dengannya sudah berada di sini. Dan kalaupun menolak, sama saja dengan mempermalukan keluarganya. Dan jika ia lakukan, sama dengan membuat ayah dan ibunya ke alam kubur lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Kau manis sekali, ya, Sakura-_chan." _

"Te-terima kasih, _Ba-san_."

"Jangan panggil _Ba-san. _Panggil saja _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san, ne?"_

"Baiklah… _Kaa-san."_

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara bincang-bincang ibu dan seorang wanita yang ia yakin pasti calon istrinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya melilit dan kepalanya pusing. Seperti apakah wanita yang menjadi istrinya nanti? Apakah centil seperti Ino? Atau mengerikan seperti kumpulan _fansgirl_nya? Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke bergidik, betapa ganasnya wanita-wanita itu jika sudah bersangkutan dengannya.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _kemarilah."

Suara lembut milik Ibunya menyadarkan dari lamunan. Bahkan tak terasa bahwa ia telah sampai pada penghujung tangga rumahnya. Ia mengela napas dan berjalan, kemudian duduk di samping kakak beserta istrinya yang sedang memamerkan seringaian mengejek khasnya. Sasuke hanya memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sasuke, ini adalah calon istrimu, Haruno Sakura."

Suara tegas Ayahnya membuat ia, mau tak mau, mengangangkat kepalanya. Menatap langsung wanita yang akan mengikat janji suci dengannya. Dan seketika, matanya membeliak. Tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Mata hijau teduh itu…_

_Hidung mancung nan mungil itu…_

_Dan bibir tipis itu…_

Semuanya sama persis dengan wanita semalam yang membuatnya kesal bukan main. Ya, ia sangat ingat bagaimana rupa wanita itu!

"Kau?!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"_Ohay__ō__, _Sasuke-_kun," _ucap wanita itu –Sakura, dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibirnya.

_Ne, Sasuke, masihkah kau menolak perjodohan itu?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melenggang santai menuju dapur milik kediaman Uchiha. Pertemuan antara keluarganya dan keluarga –ehem, calon suaminya telah usai. Dan dia terpaksa menginap di sini karena paksaan dari sang calon mertua. Baru saja tangannya hendak meraih pintu lemari es, ada tangan lain yang menariknya hingga tubuhnya terbalik, dan jatuh ke pelukan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap dengan datar wanita yang berada dalam dekapannya. Wanita inilah yang membuatnya semalaman tidak bisa tidur hingga dini hari. Wanita inilah yang membuat nafsunya memuncak dan terpaksa melakukan _self service _akibat hasrat yang membelenggunya. Wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan polos inilah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke hampir _stress _karena kejutan-kejutan yang di berikan olehnya. Ah, ia sungguh masih kesal pada wanita dalam dekapannya ini.

Sakura memiringkan wajah, membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ap- hmmphh!"

Ciuman panas tak terelakkan terjadi. Dengan lihai, lidah Sasuke menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura dan membelai apa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Membuat desahan-desahan dan lelehan _saliva _keluar dari bibir mungil wanita yang berada di dekapannya.

"Sas- hmpphhh~"

Sakura tak mampu menahan desahannya saat lidah Sasuke semakin mengamuk di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan napasnya kini sudah tersenggal-senggal. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke masih belum mau melepas ciuman mereka.

Selang beberapa menit berikutnya, ciuman panas itu baru terlepas. Menyisakan engahan napas Sakura yang dengan serakah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tak mau berhenti. Dengan lancangnya, ia mengulum dau telinga Sakura.

"Kau tipe wanita nakal, huh? Masih saja ke diskotik saat besok akan dipertemukan dengan calon suamimu."

Bisikan Sasuke tak di jawab Sakura. Ia masih sibuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, di tak berhasil meski berkali-kali mencoba.

"Kau lebih parah lagi! Kau bahkan akan melakukan _one night stand _jika wanita yang kau hampiri semalam bukan aku kan?!" Seruan kesal Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Wanita ini enerjik, dan mampu membaca pikirannya. Yah, meski semalam Sasuke memang sedikit mabuk _sih_, sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Sakura kini sepenuhnya memerah.

"Tidak akan sebelum kita menikah! Aku hanya memberikannya kepada suamiku!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Sakura itu keras kepala, bodoh, atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas suaminya itu Sasuke karena mereka tidak akan mungkin dapat menolak perjodohan itu. Kalaupun mereka tidak jadi menikah, hanya kecil kemungkinannya.

Dengan seringaiannya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style _menuju kamarnya. Tanpa memedulikan rontaan dan umpatan-umpatan yang di layangkan Sakura untuknya. Dia tidak peduli. Pumpung orang tuanya tak ada di rumah karena akan bertemu sanak saudara untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka. Dan Itachi, lupakan saja. Orang itu pasti sibuk dengan istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang luasnya. Dan segera menyeringai senang melihat wajah calon istrinya yang kini memerah padam.

"MATI KAU UCHIHAAA!"

Dan tak lama, umpatan-umpatan itu kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan.

Uh-Oh, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tak menyesal, -tak akan pernah menyesal di jodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura. _Ne, Sasuke?_

…_Hn._

.: THE END :.

_Author Note :_

_Yo, yo, yo! Back to Yozora \(^o^)/_

_Entah saya kesambet apa bisa bikin fanfic nista begini. Dan kesannya Sasuke mesum banget -_- #masukkelemari_

_Daaan, alasan kenapa taruh di rate M udah jelas kan? Banyak adegan menjurus di sini. Dan GA ADA LEMON XP #ditimpuk_

_Jujur sih belum kuat bikin lemon. Saya masih polos UvU. Lagipula, Yozora kan anak baik AwA_

_Aaaaah! Adakah yang masih bingung tentang perasaan mereka? Ceritanya nge-gantung? Banyak typo bertebaran? Saya mohon maaf deh ya. m(_ _)m _

_Habis saya bikinnya malem-malem dan mata merem melek, pikiran juga ga fokus gegara insomnia jelek. Meski publishnya selalu siang hari karena WiFi gratis XD_

_Anooo… Apakah perlu dibikinin sequel?_

_Semua kritik, pendapat, dan saran di terima dengan senang hati. Makasih juga yang udah mau baca \(^o^)/_

_Review?_

_Dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt,_

_Sign,_

_Yozora, Zzz…_


End file.
